


he hung the moon so he could paint the stars...

by startswithhope



Series: one kiss at a time... [18]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate POV, Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, Post-Meet the Parents, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 05:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startswithhope/pseuds/startswithhope
Summary: Marcy and Clint are early for breakfast the morning after Patrick's surprise party and thanks to Twyla, they learn a bit more about their son's relationship with David.





	he hung the moon so he could paint the stars...

She looks around the cafe, which reminds her a bit more of a roadside diner than the quaint cafes she’s used to, but she has to admit to finding the atmosphere welcoming. Or maybe she’s just still carrying some of the good feelings from the party here last night, seeing her son happier than he’s ever been.

“Let’s grab a booth,” she hears Clint mumble behind her, having finally caught up from his glacial walk from the motel. He’s a slow-mover until he gets his coffee, hence their early arrival for their breakfast with Patrick and David. She smiles over at her husband knowingly when they both move to sit in the same booth as last night. 

There are many moments of her son’s life that Marcy has cataloged away as momentous: losing his first tooth, his first at bat at little league, that one time he came to her crying over something mean a friend had said to him, his engagement to Rachel, and eventually, his leaving home with very little in the way of explanation. But last night, it’s a singular one, a moment she will forever remember as life-changing, mostly for Patrick, but for herself and Clint as well. What she’d said to David in the motel was true, _is true_, she doesn’t care that Patrick is gay. She cares that he’s happy. And after last night, any concerns she’d been harboring these many months of very little contact, they’re well on the way to being alleviated. 

“Oh, hi Mr. and Mrs. Brewer, what can I get you?” the sweet waitress from last night says with a smile, her slender fingers tucking a stray hair behind her ear as she pulls her pad from her apron. 

“Coffee,” Clint responds, quickly adding, “thank you” before Marcy has a chance to chastise him for his rudeness. 

“Yes, just coffee for now...um, I’m so sorry, I’ve forgotten your name,” Marcy admits, not embarrassed as they met quite a few new people in Patrick’s life last night.

“Oh, I’m Twyla, or Twy, but really only Alexis calls me that,” Twyla answers, seemingly lost in her own thoughts for a few seconds before she’s smiling at Marcy once more.

“Twyla, yes, lovely to see you again. We’re a bit early for our breakfast with the boys. Clint here couldn’t wait until 10 am for some caffeine.” Patrick had explained last night that David doesn’t really function well in the mornings and they’d agreed to a late breakfast.

“I’ll get that right out to you,” Twyla says cheerfully as she walks back towards the counter, stopping to chat with an older couple Marcy doesn’t think she recognizes from the party. 

“This menu is enormous,” Clint exclaims and Marcy looks over at him, noting that yes, the plastic covered menu he’s holding up is perhaps the biggest one she’s ever seen.

“Good gracious, how could a place this small serve that many different things. Just looking at that is giving me anxiety.”

Clint finds her hand where it’s resting on her lap and intertwines their fingers as he continues his perusal of the menu, pulling a smile to her lips as she looks around the cafe once again. Twyla is weaving between tables towards them with a pot of coffee in one hand and two mugs and a small container of creamer balanced in the other. 

“Here you go,” she says as she deposits the mugs and pours some coffee in each, the color of the liquid a bit on the pale side, but still more promising than what was available in the front office of the motel. Stevie had warned them off and sent them here instead.

“Thank you, Twyla,” Clint pipes up as he puts the mug to his lips, his eyes fluttering shut as he sniffs and takes a slow sip.

“I hope you don’t mind me saying this, but I’m really glad you two are getting a chance to see Patrick and David together.”

Marcy’s attention moves from the spoon stirring her coffee back to Twyla, finding her looking at bit wistful as if she’s thinking of a good memory.

“It’s just that, I remember the first time Patrick came in here. He was polite and friendly, but I could tell he was a bit out of sorts. For those first few weeks in town, it was much the same, and I worried about him a little. And then he started coming in with David, back when they were just getting the store up and running and it was like someone had turned on Patrick’s light. Kind of like when someone finds their soulmate, you know? I don’t know, he was just...glowing. And flirting, even if David was completely oblivious.”

“Oh really?” Marcy interrupts, feeling somewhat like she’s getting information Patrick might not want them to know, but she just wants to soak up everything that might fill in the blanks in her son’s life that she’s obviously missed.

“I’m not sure if he even knew that was what he was doing, but when you spend your entire day watching people interact, you can spot these things a mile away. It wasn’t until their first date that David finally got a clue, even if it took him a minute to realize he’d been asked out. I swear, if it wasn’t for Stevie, David might have completely missed it.”

“So, it was Patrick who asked David out?” Clint asks, the obvious pride in his voice making Marcy’s heart clench just a little in her chest.

“Yep. And he was wearing the most adorable blue dinner jacket. I’ve never seen someone so nervous, but I was so proud of him.”

A customer across the restaurant waves over at Twyla and she gives them a quick smile and puts up one finger to let them know she’ll be there in a moment.

“Anyway, I’ll leave you to your coffee. I’m just really happy I got to be here last night for his surprise party and see another chapter of his and David’s love story unfold. Make sure you ask Patrick about Open Mic Night, you’ll swoon...”

Twyla has moved to help her other customers before Marcy can reply, leaving her to look over at Clint with what she’s sure is a shell-shocked expression.

“I wonder if it was the dinner jacket we bought him for his first job interview?” Clint ponders and Marcy just stares at him, incredulous at how unaffected he seems to be by all of this brand new information.

“That’s all you’re wondering about?”

Clint seems to realize she’s not processing things as quickly and he reaches out and wraps his large hand around her wrist atop the table.

“Sweetheart, he’s Patrick. When he wants something, he figures it out and gets it. Seems like that’s what happened with him and David, which quite honestly, alleviates any lingering questions I might have had about all of this.”

“Our boy’s in love,” Marcy whispers, feeling her eyes begin to well up with tears as she realizes last night was the first time she’s actually seen what that looks like. All those years with Rachel, it must have been a different kind of love, something incomplete, something he’d had the courage to end before things went to far. She wonders if Rachel knows about David?

Movement out the front window catches her eye and she sees her son, his laugh so familiar her lips move of their own accord into a wide smile. David is there too, walking just behind Patrick, but she can tell by the angle of their arms that they’re holding hands. Patrick stops and David practically collides into his back, prompting David to protest and Marcy to chuckle. But then Patrick is turning and he’s reaching his hands up to cup David’s face and Marcy feels as though she should look away, darting her eyes back to her coffee just as her son is leaning in to give his boyfriend a kiss.

Her cheeks are burning and she can’t stop smiling, even as she brings her coffee to her lips for a small sip. When she takes another quick peek outside, Patrick is just pulling back from the kiss and even through the window she can see that David is looking at Patrick as if he’s hung the moon.

Clint leans towards her and presses a soft kiss right beside her ear. “Our boy is loved,” he whispers with a nudge of his nose before leaning back into the booth.

She knew that yesterday, when David came to their room, gift basket and his heart in hand. 

“He is. Let’s stay another day. I don’t want to miss another minute of their love story.”

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry for neglecting this series. And I know there's not much kissing here, but I hope there's just enough to make it okay. I just got this idea and had to write it out. :)


End file.
